Delicate
by ZeCraig
Summary: Nick was stuck on his new apartment and he felt like he wanted to see his old group again, Coach, Rochelle and Ellis, mostly Ellis. Nick/Ellis slash fanfiction, rated M for later.
1. Dreams

**Uuhm... There might be few mistakes and I've noticed that but please, english is not my native language and it's hard to release my own imagination this way :'3 So be nice. Feel free to fave and review.  
**

* * *

The group has separated from each other long ago; it had been a year and 7 months. Nick was sitting besides the window and he was looking at the people who had survived. There were plenty of survivors and it wasn't surprising at all, they could protect themselves while others failed completely. Nick was one of the successful survivors, and his group. But he was alone now. A woman just left in minutes ago and he didn't dare to say goodbye to that woman, he didn't know who she was but he used her with money. That was Nick's doing everyday, of course he used protection for that. He had been lifeless once he returned to many people; sure they had jobs and others. They also repopulate the world slowly and peacefully, there were no crimes at all, maybe people had seen enough of blood and sorrow. At least that was good for Nick; his new life was good enough, only he had better friends and gambles no more but he liked women… Or at least pretend to like them. Well, at least he HAD friends after the infection but they were gone now, far away from each other. It's not like they died, right?

After that rough night with a woman, he stood up from the window and walked to his bedroom. The apartment wasn't that big but he liked it. It was well furnitured, it wasn't that bad. The bed was a king-sized bed and it only cost 30 dollars since their new life was better, not so much money. There are no homeless people, everybody helps each other out. Nick was grateful secretly for that, but he wasn't much fond of being around people that much. So he's always alone unless there's a woman in his apartment. Once he lay down to his bed, it was still warm. He was somehow uncomfortable, felt overtired. He hadn't slept well lately, everyday his dream was the same. Being with his old group… God he missed them, especially that annoying mechanic with a loud voice. He closed his eyes while thinking of that Mechanic who slipped down to the lake and yelled for help, but once he stopped moving, he was just sitting there and the water wasn't so deep. Nick chuckled once he thought about him. ''Idiot…'' He murmured smiling then fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**There was the Chainsaw and Katana besides Nick and he was looking at them. He wanted to take the Chainsaw but he also liked that Katana, both of them were shiny. ''Which one to pick?'' He thought for himself and looked to the Chainsaw. He knew that chainsaw might be in the way once it's out of gas. That Katana could last long. He picked the Katana instead of the Chainsaw. He looked to his group and there were still looking around for supplies. A sticky hand grabbed Nick's shoulder, he startled with a low shout. His arms were around his body, he was protecting himself with a guard on. ''Ahhhhhahaaarh! Got ya good, Nick!'' Once he saw the arm was part of an infected, he got annoyed and that arm was held by the mechanic. ''Ellis, you little piece of… Don't do that again or you will ruin my suit.'' He patted his own shoulder for keeping the dirt off of his suit. They mostly tease each other everyday since they met. Ellis had called Nick as ''Fancy-suit.'' when they met for first time. He liked Nick's suit. The day was always so long when he's with that Mechanic, he always talk and never stop for once unless he's told to shut up. The one who always told him to shut up was Nick.**

**''It ain't that bad, Nick. I didn't know you cud' get scared that easily! Aw man, yew should have seen yer face!'' **

**''Uh-huh…'' Nick looked away from Ellis and walked to the other group.**

**''Hey, wait up!'' Ellis threw the arm away then ran until he was next to his new buddy. ''Where did you found that Katana, Nick?''**

**''While looking for supplies other than an arm, overalls.'' **

**''Well good point, but I loved scarin' yew better than that Katana! Now I see how much scared you 'cud get!'' **

**''Fascinating…'' Nick rolled his eyes at Ellis then looked back where he was going. ''Found any supplies boys?'' There was this beautiful black woman who asked them, Nick showed the Katana and Ellis shook his head. ''But I did found this but it's not a supply, Nick got scared.'' Ellis grinned with his amused eyes. ''OK, would you drop that? It's embarrassing.'' Nick wasn't embarrassed at all and he didn't seem like it. He was just annoyed, every little thing what Ellis did to Nick, he would tell their friends about it. Even one time when Ellis nearly hit Nick with his bat, but he immediately stopped and Nick was only there and glaring at Ellis. That was an accident after walking out of the dark and Ellis was shocked by Nick's pure-white suit. **

**''Oh did he? I can't believe I missed it! I would love to see his face when he's shocked.'' That beautiful woman usually was on Ellis' side. She likes him, treated him as a little brother. ''No time to chat, young'uns. We better keep movin' or we will miss the chopper.'' The big man started to walk forward, reloading his shotgun. Ellis shrugged and followed Coach behind. They talked about Midnight Riders in some way and Rochelle wasn't talking to Nick that much. Or they don't really talk unless it's necessary. Nick putted his Katana on his back then took his Rifle M18, that was all he got for now, he had a different Machine-gun but it ran out of bullets so he took this instead. **

**There were many infected on the way, they were injured but they were almost at the safe house. It was such a long road since there were many infected who tried to kill them. They beat them instead, not biting them. They must be choosing, maybe these four survivors were immune so that was why they beat them up, knowing they couldn't infect them. ''Jockey! Jockey!'' Ellis warned everybody when he saw the Jockey running fast up to them. Nick quickly looked over Ellis then looked where he was looking at. He shot the Jockey everywhere; they were stubborn and never easily die unless it's a headshot. Once the Jockey jumped on Ellis, Ellis shoved him off with his Sniper rifle, quickly start to shoot at it even the common beating him harshly. He had no choice since he didn't wish to be ridden by this little humping-machine. **

* * *

Nick woke up and sighed deeply. That was the same dream again; he couldn't forget his past about the survival. He laid there in minutes and the light of the sun finally hit his face, he closed his eyes because it was too bright. He sat up, putted his hand on his neck and groaned. He stood up, walk to the CD player and turned it on. The music was made by Damien Rice and he was listening to Delicate. It was his favorite song. He never noticed that music was good until he heard it in 19 months ago. The music was loud enough to be heard from the bathroom. He was pissing then washed his face. He looked to his mirror, there was a scar on his left forehead, and he looked at it, thought back when he got punched by some all bloody male. That was then when it all started. He looked away from the mirror then walked to the kitchen. He hummed lowly about the song, smiling a bit, thought back when he first heard it. He ate some breakfast, and drank coffee while reading newspapers. The music kept repeating all the time in an hour. Nick was getting ready for his job but he awoke at 6 am. Everyday he slept 3 hours because of that dream, yes, he's tired of it. He wished to see them on his eyes again, not on a dream. But he was only glad he would never forget their faces and personalities.

* * *

It had been 6 hours work of a day and he was finally free. Nick decided to go wonder around the city. There were many friendly people and he always said hi whoever greeted him. It had been a long walk. He looked around for some mechanic stuff. He saw ''Fixing cars'' sign on the road and he quickly walked there. He had no car since his job and where he could shop was near his apartment. He checked inside and nobody was there. ''Hello?'' He looked around the shop and there were cars all and some furniture for the cars. He looked to the door and he saw a guy with a cap, the cap was blue with a truck-logo on it. ''Howdy, sir. Need any fix fer yer car?'' It was the same accent as Ellis but he looked a lot different. ''No, but… H-Have you seen a guy with short brown hairs? He's around over 20 and he love fixing cars.''

''Dave?'' Nick's face expression changed, he remembered a guy who named Dave. Maybe he was one of the Ellis' stories.

''No he talks a lot and…''

''Ellis?'' Once that man answered without hearing the rest of the story, he quickly asked.

''Yes, that's his name. Have you seen him?'' Nick asked and he nearly smiled but he didn't. He was kind of excited. ''Yea, he had been away in 2 days now. How do you know Ellis by the way? A Friend?'' That person asked and he smiled lowly. ''Yeah… Kind of… H-he was one of survivors I've been wander around with.'' ''Ah, that explains. I always told 'im not to talk to strangers, especially who look aggressive like yew are. Nah, I'm just kiddin'. Well, he said he wanted to be with his girl so he left for few days again, who know that he might be back or not. He liked that girl a lot. What's your name? I'll leave 'im a message when he gets back. He usually is always around her and sometimes come for us and helps us around.'' Nick knew what that man was talking about, it was probably Zoey, one of the survivors he had met but they never get along. He hated teenagers. ''Nick.'' Nick answered that man's question. ''Nick… No way! If that's yew who had pissed off the sleeping Hunter!'' Nick blinked twice, remembered when that happened. ''Yeah, uuuh… How do you know?'' ''How do I know? Well shit, Ellis told me a lot about yew! My name's Keith! Nice to meet yew, fancy-suit!'' Nick's face looked a bit shocked. So this was Keith, the one Ellis always talked about.

''No shit… So you're that unlucky guy with any accidents but never died.'' Nick answered back and Keith nodded. ''Yep! I bet he talked about me too. We never get tired of my mistakes in my life!'' Keith laughed and wrapped his arm around Nick's shoulder and dragged him to the office. ''I'll give ya a drink and we can talk about other stuff, how's that?'' Nick wished to push the arm off of him but he didn't want to be rude over this happy Keith, he had heard a lot about him also, and he was Ellis' friend. ''Uh, sure. But aren't you working now?'' ''We're closin' in 10 minutes so no worries! They never cared if we're drinkin' while almost closin'!'' Keith let Nick walked in to his office and it was a bit messy, so many documents and stuff. There was also a picture of Ellis on some of the desks. Nick looked at that picture in seconds, he missed that smile. It was bright as usual. He never saw Ellis crying but he had seen Rochelle crying twice. Coach had shared few tears but Nick never did. After a while of being sad, Ellis would cheer them up quickly and it always worked. He was their light, their family. That smile on the picture reminded Nick in his past.

After drinking some beers with Keith, he also met Dave. They said Paul was still missing and they would look for him with the soldiers. They still don't know if there are few infected outside the city. The city had been blocked by some thick walls where no one could climb up to. The city was big, very big and there were many survivors. Soldiers were killing infected, with German people, Japanese, Arabians, and some Chinese. Even Russians. They worked together as real people, same flesh and blood. There was no violence for each other but only for the infected.

Mostly, they talked about women and men stuff which women couldn't understand. There was also they said that Ellis always talked about Nick, also he mentioned the others sometimes. Nick was happy, he met Ellis' friends, he heard so much about them and all of Ellis' stories were true, they talked about Ellis in a while. There were many laughs about him, so many silly stories about him. Nick walked home smiling, finally with a real smile. He liked those guys; they were a lot better than stories. But he couldn't believe Ellis only about Nick mostly, probably because they get along secretly. They just love to tease each other, sometimes with infected who would get who just for a laugh. It was getting late and Nick decided to get home before he fell asleep on that building. He shook Keith's and Dave's hands and told them to take care; they also decided to see each other again someday.

Once he got inside his apartment, he turned his television on. He checked the news and they weren't that special. When the weather was up, Nick stood up and walked to bathroom and brushed his teeth. Suddenly, he heard a very familiar voice; it was a girl's voice. He quickly checked it while the brushtooth was on his mouth. He couldn't believe he saw, it was one of his survivor friends. He quickly spit out to the sink and ran to the couch. He sat down and opened his laptop. He typed that network on the news and quickly wrote to Rochelle. He had been waiting in an hour and he finally got a reply.

''_Damn Nicholas! I will be there in an half and hour and don't you dare fall asleep! I have a surprise for you also! Just don't fall asleep, or I will break your door!_

_Your best._

_Rochelle.''_

Yeah, she was still the same and Nick smiled over that message. He was finally meeting her after 19 months. He quickly took a shower and clean his apartment even it wasn't that messy. He also prepared some snacks since he felt like this could be a long visit.

The door knocked and he quickly opened it after few seconds. There was Rochelle. ''Nick!'' Rochelle smiled and hugged Nick tightly. ''Rochelle! How have you been?'' Nick hugged back of course, he was smiling and he sounded cheerful. ''I've been great! What about you?'' Once the hug was broke, Nick opened the door more and let Rochelle in. ''I've been great too. It's good to see you again! You have no idea how badly I wanted to meet you.'' Nick closed the door after Rochelle got inside. She took her shoes off and her jacket. They walked inside the living room and Rochelle looked around a bit. She liked this apartment. ''Yeah, I've been looking for you guys also! But I only found Coach and I found you! And guess what?'' Rochelle smiled bigly and looked to Nick, Nick thought of something which could answer her question correctly, but he only asked: ''What?'' and waited for an answer. Rochelle clapped her hands and bit her lower lip. ''I'm pregnant!'' She said happily. Nick's eyes widened a bit, and then laughed of happiness. ''Oh great! When?'' He asked happily, he was very glad. ''3 months now! Yes, Francis is the father.'' Rochelle took Nick's hands and pulled him into a hug. ''That's not surprising at all! Congratulations, Ro! I'm so happy for you!'' Nick hugged back once more. God he had missed her smell. It was sweet.

They had been up for a whole night, and it was Friday. After talking about what had happened and their few friends, they started to talk about what their future might be. Rochelle couldn't wait to meet her baby and she told Nick that he will be called as an Uncle if Francis is OK with it. Yes, Francis and Nick hated each other, very much. Nick also told Rochelle that he had met Ellis' friends. Rochelle burst into laugh and asked how they were. ''Well, they're pretty OK I guess. Keith showed me some of his scars so now I believe Ellis' stories.'' Nick answered smiling. ''Well that's great you met them! I would love to meet them also! This Keith guy sounded handsome.'' Rochelle giggled. ''Well he's not handsome at all.'' ''Well because you're a guy, silly! Every women loves brave guys no matter how they look like. We praise men well.'' Rochelle smiled while she drank her orange juice. ''Makes sense. But you never praise me.'' Nick mocked Rochelle a bit and Rochelle slapped his shoulder playfully. ''I have! This also one time when you saved Coach while many infected were all around him and tried to eat him alive.'' Rochelle giggled. Nick chuckled and looked to Rochelle. She was beautiful as usual. ''It's just great to see you again, Ro.'' Nick pulled Rochelle for a snuggle, Rochelle accepted it since he looked at Nick as her older brother. ''You've got some beards, well, they're short but I like them.'' Rochelle smiled bigly, Nick chuckled lowly. Once the sun comes up, Rochelle decided to go back where she lives. She writes her address down and gave Nick her number, so did Nick. They kissed on the cheek as goodbye and Rochelle walked away.

Nick couldn't be happier. His friend was pregnant and he might be called as ''Uncle'' He liked it. It had been a great day for Nick and he decided to go to sleep. He brushed his teeth again then went for bed. He closed his eyes, while smiling, he fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**''Get him off!'' Ellis yelled while the Jockey was riding him. Nick quickly ran to Ellis after shoving the infected that was beating him. He didn't wish to shoot at Jockey; he wanted to shove him off of Ellis since he didn't wish to injure Ellis by himself. He could see Ellis' side pocket and he took a knife from it then stabbed the Jockey on the head. He fell off of Ellis and laid there, not moving. ''You OK, Ellis?!'' Nick asked then started to shoot at infected who were coming at them. ''Yea! My back 'n my face hurt! A lot!'' Ellis groaned and started to shoot at infected with Nick. They quickly walked inside the safe house, Rochelle and Coach were inside and shooting at infected from inside. They locked the door and Rochelle gestured, glad that they made it. Ellis kneeled down, trying to relax his wounds. Nick walked up to Ellis and told him to take his shirt off. Ellis did as he was told. ''Shit, this is not good. The scratch on your back seems deep. Coach, I'll need your med kit too, the bacteria killer on my med kit is running out.'' ''OK, tell me what others you need.'' Coach walked next to Ellis and patted his head, that was the sign of ''good job'' as a praise. **

* * *

**Nick and Ellis were at the bathroom and Nick was cleaning Ellis' wounds. ''Ow man. I hate them jockeys!'' Ellis sounded irritated over his wounds, he disliked Jockeys more than other special infected people. ''Well, just be glad you're immune for the virus.'' Nick said it since he wanted to make Ellis feel better, he usually doesn't say it but he decided to say it. He had been cleaning Ellis' injures in minutes and it was a long way to go. He used the bacteria killer and Ellis inhaled while his teeth were gritting, that stings a lot. ''Just don't use your muscles too much on this, OK?'' Nick used the bacteria killer again. Ellis groaned deeply and tried to relax his muscles on the back. Rochelle checked on the boys and asked if they needed any help. Nick shook his head and looked to Rochelle. ''Coach is also making dinner, probably will finish in half and hour.'' Rochelle smiled lowly and walked back to the kitchen. The safe house wasn't that big, there were only two bedrooms and with single beds only. It irritated the four survivors a lot. One of them had to sleep on the couch if they don't want to share. ''Nick?'' Nick looked back to Ellis, questioned with a mumble. ''I wan' to sleep with Rochelle tonight since I'm hurt… Yew know?'' Ellis grinned widely after he said it. That was probably because he didn't wish to sleep with the guys. Nick had that in mind also, he didn't wish to sleep next to Coach, especially with Ellis. ''Oh haha. It's me who will sleep next to her and you seem fine by that grin, overalls.'' ''Seriously, she can cheer me up better than yew.'' ''Oh yeah? Like rubbing your sore back?'' Nick answered smartly, Ellis stuck his tongue out then looked back where he was facing. Nick only grinned amusedly. **

**After a while, they were finally done with Ellis' wounds. There were bandage around his body and he took his yellow shirt on. He wished to stretch but that might open up his wounds so he decided not to. ''Thanks, Nick.'' Ellis smiled and hugged Nick, he wanted to irritate him as usual. He liked to see Nick's disgusted face when he done something funny. Nick pushed Ellis off of him carefully and stood up. ''Sure, and don't hug me again. It's uncomfortable.'' Nick cleared his throat and walked out. ''Yew know I'm only playin' around, Nick!'' Ellis smiled and stood up, followed behind Nick. ''You're brave enough to hug a man you don't know enough.'' ''But I know how to irritate yew. And you know how to irritate me a little.'' Nick didn't say something when Ellis replied. That was true enough. **

* * *

Nick groaned lowly while he opened his eyes. Yet, another dream. But he was glad that he saw Rochelle in hours ago. He sat up and the sun was already setting. He sat there for a while and rubbed his neck again. Everyday he would rub it. He stood up and walked to the CD player. He turned it on and repeated that song again. He walked up to the bathroom then did the usual thing.

The day wasn't that long. He decided to look for Coach since Rochelle told him where he lives. But he still wanted to meet Ellis also. But once he already know where Coach is, he wanted to go there quickly. He called for a cab then ride for Coach's house. On the way, he saw Keith and Dave who were goofing around for people; he smiled lowly then looked away from them once he couldn't see them no more. The ride was a bit long and it only cost 10 dollars. Everything was cheap and he liked it. The suits he usually bought were only around 30 dollars, not 3000 dollars. Once he paid the cab driver, he walked out and thanked him. There was the house. It wasn't that big but he was 100 % sure that it fitted for Coach. He walked to the door and knocked on it. ''Comin'!'' It was the same voice as Coach and Nick smiled, recognizing that voice. Once the door opened, Coach laughed. ''Shiit! Nicky!'' He opened his arms and hugged Nick for a bear hug. Nick chuckled lowly and patted Coach's back while he hugged back lowly. ''God damn you people! I found all of you now!'' Coach let go of Nick and he was still smiling. Both of them walked inside and Coach offered if Nick wanted to eat dinner with him. Nick didn't mind, and he had missed Coach's delicious food.

After the dinner with a beer, they talked about funny things and their now life. It had been a while since they laughed together and ate together. Nick asked if he had seen Ellis in early days. Coach answered he hadn't seen him for a while now. But he did say he knows his number. He gave it to Nick and after that. They watched a baseball game while drinking beer. They had a lot of fun while watching it. Both of them were rivals, Nick supported Nicks and Coach supported Basis. Nick probably supported Nicks since the name of the group was his name. They also had been up for so late and also talked about what they had been doing in these past 19 months. Both of them were a bit drunk and they talked about their ex'es for a while. Nick talked about his Ex-wife. He said she was with him because of his money back there. ''Ah, some girls are always like that.'' Coach commented, he knew girls well also. ''But let me give you an advice. Look for a girl who smiles all the time. They're better than those money lovers.'' Coach patted Nick's shoulder and smiled. Nick took that advice and promised him that he would do it.

* * *

After minutes, Nick walked home, he wanted fresh air and he wanted to enjoy this city for a while. He looked at Ellis' number and looked for a phone box. There weren't any where he was at. He kept walking and still looking for phone boxes, still nothing. He was almost at his apartment and he found one. He quickly got there and pushed some coins in. He knew what time it was but he wanted to say hello at least. He just wanted to hear his voice. He pressed the number on the phone and waited Ellis to answer. There was the answer! ''Hello…?'' He sounded so sleepy. Nick didn't say anything, he was choked up somehow. He just stared down to the ground after hearing Ellis' voice. It was still the same. ''…Hellooo? Keith? Is that yew man?'' Nick didn't answer again; he just listened to Ellis' voice which was speaking peacefully. He had missed his voice a bit, it was great to hear his ''dumb'' accent again. ''…did you call in yer sleep again? Or just tease me? … Hellooo? Hellohellohelloo…?'' He was still playful and Nick heard another voice. It was a woman voice, he recognized it, it was Zoey who told him go back to sleep. ''Hang on, beybe, it might be Keith who needed help or-'' Nick hung the phone. He stood there, not moving. Why couldn't he say something? Why was he all of the sudden choked up? He sighed deeply, started to walk to his apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Wooh. I couldn't stop writing it. Let's just hope I will continue until to the end! ^^ And sorry for my poor english :'3**


	2. Just an Awful Story

**I'm finally working on this one again! I just hope it will be enough to understand since I've already warned you guys that english is not my native language.**

* * *

Nick got inside his apartment and he wasn't smiling, he was thinking about Ellis. His voice sounded cheerful even he was half-asleep, suspecting Keith who called him with a little tease on his voice. He was still the same, happy old Ellis. Nick sat down to the couch and putted his hands on his face, he exhaled then dropped his hands all of the sudden. ''Why didn't I say something…?'' He was mad at himself, he called to say hi but nothing came. He was wasting Ellis' time for first time, and he didn't like it. Sure they used to tease each other everyday but that wasn't the waste of time, it made their time got quicker and enjoy themselves for a while, while they were doing their everyday job: killing infected.

Nick looked to the table and there were cigarettes on the table, he took them and pulled one. He looked at it for a while, remembering what Ellis had said about that cigarette. He putted it down then walked to the kitchen. He took one glass and poured water on it. He just stood there, looking at that water.

*2 weeks later – 7.54 pm*

Nick hadn't slept all day and he was only thinking about why he couldn't answer Ellis over the phone. He had been thinking about it every time he got home, everyday in these past 2 weeks. He was hesitating or didn't wish to say anything or he only wanted to hear his voice. He was sure he wanted to talk to him or say hi to him at least, but that wasn't what he wanted. Maybe he didn't want to say hi? Who knows what he wanted. He was happy when he met Rochelle and Coach but hearing Ellis' voice made Nick's heart stopped for few seconds. That wasn't normal for Nick, he never felt this so much pain in his chest, it was new and he disliked it as much as he used to dislike Ellis. But when something new happened, he never thought about Ellis as negative manner. It wasn't something sexually but something good, it was definitely good. Nick sighed and stood up. He walked outside his apartment then locked it. He walked down the stairs and decided to go to the bar. He couldn't take it anymore so he ran for the alcohol like a selfish manner.

* * *

2 hours had passed and he was still at the bar, drunk but not so drunk. He hadn't thought of anything but only his job, he had to go to work tomorrow but he also wish to drink for a while. Maybe one more glass wouldn't get him fired. He ordered one more whisky then took one cigarette from his pocket. He hadn't smoke in 2 weeks but he wished to smoke again. He lighted the cigarette and inhaled some smoke deeply. Once he exhaled, he smiled lowly since his lungs were no longer screaming for the poison. He kept smoking until it almost ran out and drank his whisky. ''Niiiick, didn't I told yew that it's bad fer yer lungs?'' He quickly looked to his left where he heard a voice but someone wasn't there. Was he hallucinating? He was so sure he heard Ellis' voice but no one was around him. He groaned lowly then drank his whisky until all of it ran out. He paid the bartender then walked outside from the bar. He saw one woman who he had been with but he didn't wanted to greet her since he wasn't in the right mood. He walked past her but she immediately say hi to him. ''Oh, hey.'' Nick smiled and faced her; he had to act nice as much as possible. That woman had blond hair she looked like she was around 25 to 30. She was thin but she had well fat in her. ''How have you been lately, Nicky?'' That woman had a Sweden accent but she was quite sounded well. ''I had been great, thanks. What about you, sweetheart?'' He had probably forgotten her name already so instead of thinking of some names, he called her that way. ''I've been well too, thank you.'' That woman smiled and asked if Nick wanted to visit her. ''Ouh, that. I'm sorry but I have to work tomorrow… What about tomorrow night?'' He asked just because trying to be nice. It was a woman after all who he was speaking with. ''Yeah, sounds great. I'll give you my number so you better call me, Nicky.'' That woman handed her number over and kissed Nick on the cheek. Nick chuckled then thanked her. While he was walking home, he threw the number out to the garbage. ''I can't even remember her name…'' Nick walked up to his apartment and he suddenly lost his mind.

**While Nick was sitting next to Coach, he ate his dinner. They tasted pretty well, actually, he admit they were good. He ate along with everyone but he was already stuffed after he finished his plate. He wasn't the type who ate well, but his body had enough muscles which could help him to run or escape the infected. Just little bit of food always help him to get energy. After he ate dinner, he thanked Coach for cooking then put the plate down to the sink and rinsed it. He wasn't that selfish when it comes to other people who might get to that safe-house. He would show respect for them who he would never meet. 1t wasn't that bad once he tried to be the nice type, just shoving his pride away for a bit wasn't all that bad. Rochelle and Coach looked at Nick in seconds and looked at themselves. Ellis was still busy with his food and he probably won't stop eating for a while. Once Nick was done, he walked to the restroom and washed his hands.**

**Once he walked back, Ellis was done with his food and he was looking around the safe-house. He walked inside the other room and kept looking around. He was mostly bored and wanted to do something worthless like listening to CD but they hadn't found a CD player. ''Ey Nick! I found CDs!'' Ellis walked to Nick. Nick looked to Ellis then lifted his other eyebrow. ''Good for you…'' He answered then looked to the outside. He enjoyed watching those Infected who beat each other up. He picked the woman that she would win but she died. ''Shall we listen to 'em?'' Ellis asked once more but Nick only answered ''Meh'' in a bored manner. ''You don't beat women, guy.'' He thought for himself and started to look for others who could beat themselves up. There weren't any but he only saw a Hunter, he would leap off once he slashed one infected. He looked away from the door's window and walked back to the Couch. God he missed to gamble! Laughing and argue with his friends, drinking with them, take money from them and stuff.**

* * *

**Rochelle got in the room where she will sleep at and Coach quickly picked the couch since he didn't wished to sleep next to a guy. Ellis and Nick looked at each other. ''Why us exactly?'' Nick asked Ellis quietly, that was awkward. They were inside the room and they looked at the bed which was a low quality, and it was small as shit. ''Dunno but I got the shotgun!'' Ellis quickly ran to the bed and laid down for the front bed, he wanted the pillow. Nick sighed deeply, why was Ellis OK with this? He walked to the bed and sat on it. ''This is nightmare…'' Nick murmured lowly once he took his white suit off. Ellis was there, lying like he was totally OK with sleeping with a guy. Nick putted his suit to the arm of the bed and lay down. His head was on the back of the bed and Ellis was on the front. ''Goodnight Nick!'' Ellis looked to Nick who was using his arm as a pillow. ''Night overalls.''**

**Few minutes later, Ellis' leg was around Nick's torso, he was also snoring lowly. Nick couldn't fall asleep like that, which was hell. Once he shoved Ellis' leg of, seconds later, he would do it again. ''Ellis! You're torturing me!'' Nick whispered loud to Ellis but he didn't wake up. He sighed deeply and patted Ellis' leg hard; he finally woke up and looked to Nick. ''Wha…?'' ''Your leg is on my god damn body! Keep it away!'' He whispered again and Ellis did as he was told. He fell asleep again after few minutes later. It was a peace for a while but Ellis done it again. Nick stood up and threw a stuffed animal to Ellis which was on the chair. Ellis woke up and looked to Nick. ''What?'' He asked lowly but Nick was walking off of the room. He was tired but couldn't sleep like that. Once he was out of the room, he walked to the restroom then piss at that toilet.**

* * *

Nick woke up, he looked around where he was and he found out he was at his couch. There were beers and cigarettes at the table, he sat up and rubbed his head. It was such a hang-over and it was only 6 am. He was gonna go to his work at 9 am. He stood up, walked to the kitchen and poured some water to a glass. He drank all of it and done it again. ''Where am I again…?'' Once he heard a southern accent voice, he looked back. There was Keith and he was walking out from Nick's bedroom. He looked at him for a while and he was half-naked. He had such scars on his torso. ''My house… But I don't remember how I met you on the way.'' Nick groaned lowly for his headache. ''Oh I remember how we got in but I don't remember how I fell asleep in here.'' Nick yawned lowly, looked to Keith. ''There was Dave also. We went to visit yew but yew were drunk as hell. Yew gave us beers and stuff once we got in and Dave? I don' remember when he got out. He was probably the one with his mind all cleared and stuff. He never wanted to loose his mind 'gain 'cause of one mistake he had made. And damn, that would be awkward to be him.'' Keith chuckled once he told Nick a little story but there weren't such details as how Ellis told his stories. Nick chuckled lowly, offering Keith water.

* * *

''OK… Ellis must really like yew, Nick. He even told me 'bout yew on the phone.'' Keith was sitting with Nick on the couch and after they had cleaned the apartment. Nick looked to Keith, asking what Ellis had talked about. ''One time when yew and him pissin' the witch off, also 'bout the teasin' yew guys had and when yew praised him fer first time… Oh and, when yew guys slept together on one tiny bed. Oh, no offence. I've slept with Ellis many times and he done the same. We were drunk highly and he didn't have the balance to go home at the most time.'' Keith smiled at Nick once he told him a story. Nick drank his water and he was smiling. So he wasn't the only one who had experienced it with Ellis. He was glad because of it. ''Have he told yew about his… secret?'' Keith's smile disappeared lowly once he said 'secret'. Nick shook his head as no and he didn't know Ellis could keep secrets. After all he talked about many stuff.

''Well… I will only tell yew about him a bit. Since yew asked yesterday what he do when yew guys hadn't met.'' Wait, did Nick ask about Ellis? Why would he care? He would never ask about a guy what he had done in his life since he won't give a shit about them, right? But he asked about Ellis? How did that happened? Was he really care about Ellis that much? ''I did…?'' Nick asked quickly, he wasn't so sure about that. ''Yeah yew did. Yew also said yew missed his goofy ass.'' Keith smiled lowly at Nick. ''Hey, don't worry. Yew like him, we like him too since he's very cheerful and smilin' all the time. He ain't one of those people who drank then cry.'' Once Nick heard these words, he shrugged. He did dislike those people who drink to cry or talk about their problems. ''Well… We never saw him cry after that, not even once. Not even when we lost our friend. He would cheer us up lowly and told us other people might have experienced worse than us. We thanked him for that but he was just drownin' himself inside with tears. He always held them back no matter what. He had changed completely once he was abused.'' Abused? Nick quickly looked over Keith, wanted to hear what he meant. It shocked him a bit since he never thought of it also. ''If yew ain't into this story, just tell me to shut up, OK?'' Nick nodded, respecting Keith's story. He said Keith could continue. ''Well. He was sixteen when that happened. He told me that he was asleep on the night when his parents were at their friends and party a little. A guy came inside to steal some stuff from them but he had spotted him. That day, I was goin' fer his house and offer him some beers since his parents were havin' fun and all. His house had no lights but I go fer it anyways. We always came inside without knockin', we were like family. I walked to his room and I could hear Ellis, he sounded like he was in pain. I quickly ran to his room and there was that guy who had tied him up and doin' stuff he shouldn't do fer a teen. When I saw that, I completely got angry, 'course I beat him up fer it. I just overdid it, almost killin' him… He had been quiet fer days and never shares a smile with us even we tried to make him feel a bit alive... One day, he stood up, stretched and told us we are goin' out. We followed him and he acted nothin' had happened. He was smilin', laughin'… Just being himself. We never mentioned it 'gain since we thought that would bring Ellis down… We couldn't do anythin' and it was hard to watch Ellis actin' that way.'' When Keith done talking about Ellis, Nick exhaled lowly and crossed his arms on his chest. So that was behind Ellis' goofy personal. Maybe he ran away for little jokes and randomness for trying to forget what had happened. ''So… That was why he talked about you the most? He had mentioned Dave once, also Paul twice. But it was always about you. He must be thankful that you saved him.'' Nick looked to Keith, smiling. He was also somehow thanking him. He never had friends who would be there for him without them asking for money.

*10.24 pm*

It was raining; it was like a waterfall falling out from a cliff. Nick was sitting on the couch and looking at Ellis' number. He wanted to call him, invite him out for dinner but it was late. Maybe bar would be OK but Ellis have a girlfriend, she might be jealous or something. Nick knew women very well; they don't want their boyfriend to stay up late. Men are also like that, they could get real jealous. He just doesn't know if Zoey could keep Ellis out for a while. He decided not to call him and put the number down to the table. He couldn't do it, he just can't. Now he got more stuff to think about, him, Ellis who had been raped. Oh how he wish he never had ignore him or being rude to him. He was ashamed of himself, so angry at himself. If he knew that hadn't happened, he would have treated him better, a lot better. While he was listening to Damien Rice – Delicate, he felt a bit better. That night was positive thing; there were also many positive things. Once he thought about positive things, he smiled lowly. And yes, there was also negative thing. He had told Ellis that he hated him, but Ellis only said: ''Ah shit... Well, I still like yew Nick.'' But it wasn't like Hate-hate. It was more like a joke since Ellis said they would get tattoos which says ''Bros''

It had been a hard week for Nick, he was still wanted to see Ellis but something was stopping him, it was like he was chained, he felt like a prisoner deep inside, so lost. What was happening?! What made him so completely lost deep inside?! Was he in love with him? But that wouldn't be possible. He like women, lots of women, especially those who have normal weight, not underweight. Women who have underweight had boned butt or lap. He knew it will be pain in the ass to fuck them who had underweight. He always thought how men could feel like, how much love they could show. Maybe this might be his best chance but he knew Ellis wasn't interested in guys, but they had their night together.

* * *

**Yeah... I know, I'm being harsh on Ellis X'D**

**But I hope you guys enjoyed it and please tell me what you think and little advices maybe :'3**


End file.
